The Spy That Came to Be
by kaitlin1198
Summary: Give it a chance, more info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys before you start reading i want to warn that this is not and will not really be a Gallagher Girls story and yes i know good and well it doesn't belong here, but i already have some Gallagher Girl readers so i am putting it here weather you like it or not.**

**Also this is a story that i might be hoping/willing to get published one day, this is the reason for not posting all of it.**

**And finally I know it needs lots of work, thats why im putting it on here I wrote it in the seventh grade between Christmas and finished in the middle of the summer. It needs better dialog, easier/more complex plot beyond other things. I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind taking a few minutes and critiquing it for me.**Bonus: It'll probably never get published, but if by some miracle it does, your usernames will go on the Thank you/acknowledgments page if you help me and give me permission to put it there.** I want to publish the first half or the first 15 to 20 pages on here; thanks for the help.**

**PS Im 13 so of course i probably dont know everything about writing or how to do it thats why i need you. on to the story:**

I would love to just jump into this strange once in a lifetime story, but I cannot do that until I clarify a few things:

1) I am an average girl, mostly. In some ways I am regular. I love karate, music, and learning. In some ways I am not average. I know five different types of martial arts including: jujitsu tae kwon do, judo, karate, sombo. I know about ten languages, and excel at English and French. An easy way to comprehend it is that I am a fewer IQ points higher than the average Joe. I am of the age 17 when this adventure begins.

2) My parents and friends believe my brother and I are deceased.

3) To fully grasp any of the context below you must be an open minded person.

For an "average" human remembering something from over a year ago in verbatim is more than likely impossible, yet for someone like me it is a task that we must do all the time. It is a task for a spy.

**Chapter 1 Kidnapped.**  
I couldn't believe it but yes, I was dangling from my hand had curled around the hard, square wood and was now cutting it. I loosened my grip, trying to collect my thoughts. How had I gotten here? Was this real?

Then they busted through the french doors being everything but careful as they slammed them into the wooden railing. The men were dressed in ski masks. The attire consisted of black everthing; shoes, shirt, pants. Taking into consideration that it was already dark outside I thought of the clothes as something like a cat suit. I counted four of them. They tried to make me slip by stepping on top of my hands, but I wouldn't dare fall."What, why, what do you want. What can I give you?" I managed to ask.

The tallest figure snarled, "You," leaving me utterly confused.

"Stop it! No, no, no stop!" my brother, Timmy shouted hastily, running into the room, thrashing, kicking, and screaming as the people tried to restrain him.

Two of the intruders held Timmy back, while the other two tried grabbing and crushing my hand; this was getting absolutely ridiculous.

I had no clue what these dangerous people wanted. I was pretty sure I couldn't stay up here this long as it was; seconds ticked away I came to the conclusion that I must be dreaming.

As the breeze picked up and my body swayed; my silky pink nightgown tickling my calf. My hand involuntarily squeezed the wood, due to the sharp pain that jolted up my arm I let go, screaming as I fell to my death. I once heard if you die in your sleep you die in real life, but that assumption is only a myth, right? Something didn't feel right, why was I still here, I hesitantly opened my eyes wishing I was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Confused

Where am I? In a large room. There are tables and bookshelves with hundreds of books lining and stacked on them, one was a textbook that said Anatomy in big, bold italics. My hands are strapped to the table, by restraints, made of thick tan leather. There is a black, also leather, very formal-looking chair in the corner.

What had happened? I have to blink a few times before I can remember. I was eating with my little brother, Timmy. We were in my brand new car I got for my sixteenth birthday, in the parking lot behind our piece-of-crap theater. Then, like in the dream, they came. They took me out of the car not even bothering with Timmy. Then, of course, he came running out and they took him too. I managed to hit one in the throat. That is the last thing I remember before my dream.

A guy came in while I was reminiscing. I sat up with effort to get my hands pushed in the right spot.

"How are you?" the guy asked as I scanned his body, its surprising how much you can learn from a persons looks. He had bold green eyes, wearing black jeans and from the looks of it a black Hollister shirt, although he had to be at least 30. Why would adults shop at Hollister, yuck, but now was not the time for a fashion dilemma.

"Fine," I said, my voice ice cold. "Where is my brother? What do you want with me? What is going on,"I was piratically panicking, the food I had been eating felt like it was rising in my throat Yet I gritted my teeth willed my voice from cracking. The only thing I could think about was my brother, where was he? I waited for an answer and when I didn't get one I asked, "Just tell me my brother is okay?"

The guy sat in the chair and stared at me like he had won a teddy bear out of the crane machine," Look Jasmine, you have what we need. You know martial arts and languages. You have an IQ better than anyone in the state of Alabama and common sense, just like special agents do, but you are not a spy are you, also you have no idea what protocol is, your just perfect."

Uh? I sat there for a second, trying not to look like I was letting my curiosity take control. I couldn't help it, he was referring to the business of spying and spies, at age ten I had convinced myself I would become a CIA agent. I wanted to know if this was some big joke or if this thing was real. Oh, who am I kidding this is just some nut, who would kidnap a teenager out of her car and then recruit her to a government agency? I took a deep breath, forcing my mind to focus on the most important thing, "Timmy."

He ran his hand through his hair,"Timmy is safe. We need you to go with some of our other youngsters," he paused, trying to find the right words, I assume, "to, to spy on the ...some federal locations."

Yeah right, do you think I was born yesterday, threatened to spill out of my mouth, but I had to by logical. "Why, give me a reason based upon facts, not your opinion, dude."

"Call me Jake," He sighs, "The reason for you having to do this is so we main remain a peaceful place."

That was the last straw I had bit my tongue gritted my teeth, and done everything not to loose my cool, but this was beyond that. Whoever this guy was was a fruitcake and nothing much was going to change my mind.

"What!" I screeched. "What kind of answer is that? I want my brother, now!"I was fighting hard but the restraints simply wouldn't come off. Then a tough gray haired guy had a syringe and I slowly slipped into unconsciousness, again.

**I didn't necessarily check for errors. I felt like there should be more but i had trouble coming up with stuff. I would love to know what you think and if you have any ideas or things you want to see in the future let me know.**


End file.
